


Matches

by Paper_Stars



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Jack just wants to be warm, Pre-Movie, a spirit allowing himself to be on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Stars/pseuds/Paper_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To escape for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>              That's all he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matches

Your hands are cold. But it's a distant and dull cold that you haven't noticed since your first breath as a spirit. Frost is curling delicately around you, up your arms and onto the little matchbook in your hand. You flick it open and pull out a match. 

 

Distantly you wonder what it's like to be warm. 

 

When you breathe your breath doesn't puff in the frigid air. Your cold is harsher than anything nature has to offer. The match in your hand is starting to freeze and slowly you tamp down your powers. 

 

How much can a spark hold against a blizzard?

 

You think back briefly on the first time you tried to be warm. You feel a phantom ache on your back and bury memories of that hellish desert. This time you'll stay small. You strike the match. 

 

When will you learn?

 

This cold that's in your bones, you won't chase it away that easy. For a moment your mind dances on the notion of praying but, who would listen? You pull back your powers and strike the match again. 

 

You wait. 

 

1

 

2

 

3

 

There it is, that tiny little flame. Staring at it you feel contentment washing over you. The fire dances down the wooden match and onto the tips your fingers. Instead of the expected burst of pain you feel a distant warmth through all your layers of cold. The flame on you fingers stays only for a moment before disappearing. 

 

You compare it to how fleeting happiness can be. 

 

Your desire for warmth, you think, is impossible to satisfy. 

 

Like holding the sun in the sea. 

 

But that doesn't stop you from striking another match.


End file.
